Pokemon Versus
by Lucianocrinamorte
Summary: 2 kids going on adventure. Not as boring as it seem to be.[dutch]


**Episode 1: Altijd blijven lachen!**  
Het was een warme zomerdag. Aaron zat buiten op een wit, plastic tuinstoeltje een manga te lezen.  
Het was zo saai, vond Aaron. Het was vakantie. Zomervakantie. De eerste weken waren altijd leuk,  
Maar na de 2e week had je het al gezien. Al Aarons vrienden waren nog op vakantie.  
Stap. Zijn zus Nancy kwam naast hem staan."Kom je spelen, ik verveel me!", jammerde ze.  
"Nee, IK niet?" viel Aaron boos uit tegen zijn zus. Hij liep toch maar mee,  
Hij verveelde zich immers ook immens. Ze liepen hun pootje uit, en hun voetstappen waren duidelijk  
Te horen in het knarsende grind. Er reed een wagen voorbij.  
Nancy keek er aandachtig naar, ze hield van paarden. Toen ze Aaron vroeg wat hij van dat mooie paard vond, bleek dat hij het niet eens  
Had gezien. Baf. Nancy en Aaron botsten tegen iemand op. Onmiddellijk hielpen ze het persoon overeind. Het was een Pokémon professor.  
"O sorry meneer, neem 't ons niet kwalijk!", verontschuldigde Aaron zich."Ach, geeft niet, maar komen jullie eens mee naar mijn laboratorium,  
Ik heb namelijk een nieuwe Pokédex uitgevonden en mooie Pokémon voor jullie."  
Enthousiast liepen ze mee naar het lab.

Binnen in het lab was het fantastisch. De droom van iedereen! Grasvelden, kasten met plaatjesboeken, pokeballs, computers, alles! En kijk! Daar was een Eevee!  
Nancy liep naar de Eevee toe. Ze ging hem aaien. "Ach, houd hem maar!" Zei de professor aardig.  
"Dankuwel!" bracht Nancy verbaasd maar dolgelukkig uit. Ze deed hem in een pokeball, die de Professor aan haar gaf.  
"Wat is uw naam eigenlijk?" vroeg Aaron, die ook een Pokémon had gekregen.  
"Mijn naam is Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket!" Bulderde de man, en rukte zijn valse pruik en baard af. Nu was duidelijk herkenbare boeventronie te zijn waaruit Giovanni's gezicht was opgebouwd.  
Aaron en Nancy schrokken, en zetten het op een lopen! Kabam! De rolluiken gingen dicht en Aaron en Nancy zaten opgesloten.  
"Eens kijken of je nu nog kunt lachen" zei Gio. "Wacht maar!" brulde Aaron, die zijn Pokémon inzette. Het was een Politoed!

"Brr, wat eng!" lachte Giovanni. Er verscheen voor Giovanni een Haunter. 'Stomme zet!', dacht Aaron,'Water kan op tegen spook!'  
"Waterpistool!" riep Aaron. Politoed rende richting de Haunter en spoot water tegen diens snoet. Haunter werd erg verzwakt! "Haunter, doe CURSE!" lachte Gio. Haunter deed Curse en Politoed verzwakte óók erg. Toen Politoed weer wou aanvallen, werd zijn HP weer verwakt. "Mijn special effect, hahahahaha!" lachte Gio.  
Op dat moment werden alle vitrines in het gebouw open gebroken. Een paar mannen in blauwe outfit vielen het gebouw binnen. "Kom hier heen, Nancy en Aaron!" fluisterde één van de mannen.  
De anderen, die wat steviger gebouwd waren, sprongen op Gio. "Grr, Team Versus!" bromde hij!  
De mannen gaven Gio een harde klap. "Geef ons de Pokédexen!" "Nee!" gromde Gio. En weer kreegGio een klap tegen zijn gezicht. "Au, okay, pak ze en verlaat dit gebouw, en neem die rot kinderen met je mee!" jammerde Gio. De mannen gingen akkoord. Ze renden het gebouw uit, met Aaron en Nancy, en liepen weg.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij het Gebouw van Team Versus, deden de mannen hun capuchons af.  
"Zo, hè hè! Eindelijk onze dexen terug. Die vieze dieven van Team Rocket!" Hier, kinderen, willen  
jullie ons prototype GeneralDex uitproberen en zo veel mogelijk Pokémon's vangen?"  
"Graag!" riepen Aaron en Nancy in koor. De man overhandigde de dexen aan de twee kinderen.  
"Mijn naam is trouwens Damarcus. Ik ben de Admin van Team Versus. Wij zijn een Team, dat Team Rocket naar beneden wil halen en zo de Pokémon diefstallen te stoppen!"  
Aaron en Nancy knikten, en ze pakten de dexen aan.  
"Wauw, vet cool, zie dit!" zei Aaron, en hij drukte op een knopje. Direct verscheen er een hologram van een Bulbasaur verscheen, die donker getint was, omdat hij nog niet gevangen was door Aaron.  
Een stem uit de Pokédex zei:"Géén info over deze pokemon bekend!"  
"Nou, ga maar snel op jacht naar Pokémon! Ik hoor wel van jullie of jullie ver zijn met jullie dex! In elke  
Pokécenter staat nu op de PC een live-verbinding met ons, je kunt ons dus altijd bereiken!"  
Aaron en Nancy knikten en liepen het gebouw van Team Versus uit.

"Vet hè, dat we een dergelijk Pokédex kregen!" zei Aaron telkens. "Ja, maar houd er NU over op, ik word gek van jouw enthousiaste gezeur!" bromde Nancy,  
Aaron ging akkoord. Net toen ze Villomin Town uitliepen, stond er een grote aanplak-paal voor hen.  
"Aaron, kijk, daar hangt een poster van de Final League!" schreeuwde Nancy enthousiast.  
Ze keken er minuten naar, ze twijfelde geen moment. "We moeten naar KenKen City voor de eerste Gym. Ik zie hier in de map, die ingebouwd zit op de dex,  
dat het nog 20 kilometer is naar die stad." "Nou, das een aardig eindje lopen!" merkte Aaron op.  
"We gaan toch niet lopen, ik heb daar ginds een fietsenwinkeltje gezien!" zei Nancy.  
"Okay, OP NAAR DAT WINKELTJE!"  
**Wordt vervolgd!**


End file.
